


Versailles Drabble Collection

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [8]
Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: A collection of drabbles.





	1. The Rose And Its Thorns

 

            Although a man Hizaki was always referred to as Queen or Princess by his subjects and Teru was no different. He adored Hizaki, who was far prettier than any woman, even vampire ones. Perhaps it was his position as Kamijo's left hand man that granted him the title of Queen but more likely it was the fact he looked exactly like a woman when he choose to wear a dress, which he did often. Hizaki was a rose among men and Teru loved him dearly.

            What really made Teru's vampire life complete, was the fact Hizaki loved him back. Sure, he was the Queen's mistress, so to speak, but that was alright. Nobody could get between the King and Queen, metaphorically anyway, he's literally been between them more than a few times.

            Of course Teru had rank of his own, he'd started out as the King Kamijo's guardian before switching his loyalty to Hizaki. It was clear he was madly in love with Hizaki and the King had great respect for both of them allowed Teru to do as he pleased. Besides, no matter how strong a vampire was, it was good to have somebody watching their back. Hizaki was a rose and Teru was the thorns that protected him. A simple partnership but one that worked quite nicely.


	2. Challenge Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written for the below challenge:
> 
> "Pick your favourite Jrock band, and write a little story, using ten of their song titles in the story."
> 
> I cheated a little, in that Versailles are my second favourite band, but I completed the story anyway.

            In the heart of France, in a huge white and gold palace, lived the prince Kamijo and the princess Hizaki. They were both descendant of the rose, which was an old tribe that were the first of all vampires. As a beast of desire, Kamijo loved sex and lucky for him Hizaki did too. Their love making was always filled with shout and bites and afterwards they would lie together, in such a way they resembled a glowing butterfly.

            Their life was a pleasant and love filled one but Hizaki always had wondered what was hidden behind the forbidden gate. One day he got up the courage to ask his lover, who gave him a startled look.

            “You don't want to know.” Kamijo replied but Hizaki was persistent. In the end Kamijo had to explain that it was where the humans who had failed to make the change were kept. Un-killable creatures of the night, they were zombie's who would feast on human flesh should they be let out.

            Hearing the history of the other side, Hizaki was startled and angry at Kamijo for never informing him of these risks when he had changed him into a vampire, all those years ago. Furiously Hizaki stormed off and cried in a locked room, until outside he heard a beautiful serenade. It was Kamijo trying to ask for forgiveness. And who was he to refuse him?


	3. The Fifth Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Jasmine You's death, there has been a wasteland where his garden had once bloomed.

            As Kamijo sat in the rose garden he couldn't help but look over at the dark and distant corner that contained nothing but death. It saddened him to think that once that part of the garden had been so alive with exotic and flamboyant flowers. But now it's keeper was gone and so too had the garden’s beauty.

            He too was a guardian but his garden was a classic garden filled with summer flowers, predominately roses for they were his favourite. They called him the Lord of the Rose and his partner, a man named Hizaki, the Lady of the Summer.

            “Kamijo, he's gone,” Hizaki said quietly, as he caught Kamijo staring over at the wasteland with a sad look in his eyes. “His flowers will never return.”

            “He was so young. It wasn't his time!” Kamijo complained and Hizaki knelt beside him, wondering what he could say to make things better.

            “At least now he's free,” Hizaki commented. “He'll be reincarnated as one of them and live a happy life. I bet he's having the time of his life.”

            “He won't remember us though.” Kamijo sulked.

            “But we remember him.” Hizaki replied, glancing over as Yuki wandered over. He was the knight of winter and his garden was filled with nothing but snow drops, as they broke through the thawing ground to welcome in the spring. Incidentally the spring prince, his lover Teru, walked beside him. Without a word they sat beside the other couple and stared in deep thought at the empty space.

            “Perhaps a new guardian would help,” Teru spoke up. “At least then the gardens will all be beautiful.”

            “Replace Jasmine!” Kamijo exclaimed angrily.

            “Not replace,” Teru corrected. “Simply add a new guardian. A sixth member.”

            “At least then it will fill the garden with flowers.” Yuki agreed.

            “He won't fill the hole but he will cover it up. Hide the pain of loss.” Hizaki agreed, liking Teru's idea.

            “Perhaps that is the only way.” Kamijo agreed but already his consent had gone to the heavens and in the wasteland a dark-haired man materialised. He was newly born but as a fully-grown adult. Around him grass started to grow and life once again filled the garden. As he walked flowers began to sprout and bloom where his feet had been. Strange and exotic flowers, that had not been seen in the garden before as this man was new and his own individuality was filling the space. He was the new guardian and though he was different to Jasmine You in every possible way, it was all right. He wasn't supposed to replace Jasmine You. Only fill in the hole the other’s death had left in the garden.

            The stranger approached the four other guardians and smiled nervously, as he was terrified of being rejected by the others. It was never easy to be the new member of a well-established group.

            “I'm Masashi,” The man announced. “And that is my garden, filled with the flowers that have bloomed from my hopes and dreams, just like your gardens bloomed for you.”

            “Kamijo.” The blond said, standing up and welcoming Masashi with a sad smile. There was still a hole in his heart but that didn't mean it couldn't accept this new friend.


	4. Kamijo's Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kamijo gets home he's less than pleased to see the fate of his favourite blanket.

When Kamijo returned home that night, he found his lover’s cat curled up on the blanket from the bed. It had been deliberately arranged like a basket and though the cat was intelligent, he very much doubted it was capable off dragging the blanket off the bed and arranging it on the floor in such a manner.

            “Masashi!” Kamijo called into the house and his lover stumbled into the hall, he'd clearly been asleep on the sofa as he seemed slightly disorientated and was rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

            “I was watching TV and must have fallen asleep,” Masashi muttered before noticing the look on Kamijo's face. “What's wrong?”

            “Your cat is asleep on my blanket,” Kamijo informed Masashi, who looked confused for a moment.

            “Oh yeah, I meant to put that back on the bed before you got home.” He admitted, with a guilty smile.

            “Does your cat always sleep on my blanket when I'm out?” Kamijo demanded. “I love that blanket you know!”

            “You won't like the answer to that question,” Masashi admitted. “All I can say is look at him, isn't he cute sleeping like that?”

            “Perhaps a little bit,” Kamijo sighed. “But for the record, you owe me a new blanket!”

 


End file.
